Question
by In The Beginning
Summary: Cybil sighed softly. There was no use arguing with him. “...you wanted to ask me something before you left?” [GregxCybil][Oneshot]


(Hello, my precious favorite canon pairing, It has been so long since I've written you... yes, too long-- oh shit! There's people here!

So, did I freak you out?

Again, there was such a massive overdose of sadness and drama in "Days of Damnation", what with us not knowing if Cybil is alive/dead/evil/Luke Skywalker's father, amongst other things... I felt that after all the shit I've put Greg through, and how I've totally not brought Cybil into it, they deserve a oneshot together!

The beginning sort of requires that you read "Hope Under Attack" if you want to understand more in-depth why Leslie's got all those blood bags... but you don't have to if you don't want to. I wouldn't complain, though!

All characters © Nintendo

All restaurants © respective owners)

--------

Question

--------

Cybil had just been walking down the hall- she was so engrossed in her thoughts that she only noticed Leslie Sears because she ran into the green-haired nurse.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Leslie... ...?"

Cybil noticed that Leslie was carrying several empty blood bags in her arms...

"Oh, no, it's fine, Cybil- I wasn't watching where I was going..."

"That's a lot of empty bags, Leslie," the dark-haired anesthesiologist commented. "Have we gotten more patients with Kyriaki recently?"

Leslie paused.

"No... we have a patient here, with... a new strain of GUILT. It makes the blood toxic... so, Director Kasal told us to filter it through bloodletting and transfusions. I'm just getting rid of some of the old bags- maintenance hasn't been down to this part of the ward yet..."

"Oh, that's terrible... well, what room are they in? I'll help you- I have nothing important to do."

Cybil missed the subtle change in Leslie's expression.

"...they're in room 202. ...I'll be back soon, Cybil..."

The green-haired nurse quickly ran down the hall as Cybil headed for room 202. She entered the room quietly...

The dark-haired anesthesiologist froze in shock as she saw Greg sleeping in the hospital bed, his skin a pasty shade of white, his left hand weakly clutching at his right side. His arm was covered in IV sites, where clean blood flowed in...

"G-Greg?!"

She flew to his side, collapsing into the chair by Greg's bedside. Her subtly trembling hands slowly took Greg's; she was slightly fearful of the coolness of his skin...

"G-Greg..." she choked out softly, tears threatening to fall down her face. "Why... why did this happen to you... why to you?"

She carefully placed a hand along the side of Greg's face; he stirred slightly, gently pressing against the warm hand that rested on his cool skin, before he became still once again.

Cybil breathed deeply, trying to fight back the forming tears. The hand on Greg's face slowly ran through his hair, tousling the dark brown locks softly; despite the gravity of the situation, she giggled softly as Greg's hair splayed out over the hospital pillow, sticking out every which-way possible.

"...having fun, Cybil...?"

She gasped softly, pulling her hand away in shock.

"H-how did you know it was me...?"

Though his eyes remained closed, a faint smirk played at Greg's lips.

"Well... unless it's you, Sidney... and your voice got a lot... more feminine..."

Greg slowly turned his head towards Cybil and partially opened his hazel eyes. The spark of life still shone faintly in his eyes; he smiled softly at Cybil as he gently gripped her hand with his own.

"You sure don't look... like Sidney... to me..." Greg chuckled quietly, his voice weak. "Hey, Cybil."

Cybil choked back a sob, forcing a smile onto her face.

"H-hey, Greg.. h-how are you...?"

The smile on Greg's face slowly faded away as he carefully pulled Cybil's hand close to him. Gently, he pressed her knuckles to his lips.

"Cybil... I'm not so sick... that I'm going to die... please, don't cry..."

She couldn't fight it back anymore; tears began to flow from Cybil's light brown eyes as she took Greg's hand, placing it on the side of her face. Greg softly stroked her face, running his fingers through her short black hair, hushing her softly in an attempt to quiet her. She could not be silenced or calmed for several minutes; Cybil held Greg's hand tightly as she sobbed quietly.

Eventually, her tears subsided; Greg carefully wiped the remaining tears from her face before he finally allowed his hand to drop back by his side.

"...G-Greg... you're... you're going to be okay, right?" Cybil asked softly, her eyes never leaving Greg's pallid face.

The subtle grin slowly returned to Greg's face.

"Of course I will... because after this is over... there's something... I need to ask you..."

"...what? You can ask me now--"

"No... not now..." Greg shook his head slowly. "In a little while... when I'm well again..."

--------

After over a week stuck in room 202, Greg Kasal was finally ready to get out of the blasted building.

But before he could leave Caduceus, he had to find her--

"You're leaving? But, you haven't fully recovered yet!"

No he didn't... she had come to him. Greg smiled softly as he finished tying his shoes.

"Cybil, I've got to get back to Hope," he spoke as he stood up, approaching the anesthesiologist slowly. "If I don't get back to work soon, I'll lose my edge. We can't have that, now can we? Imagine how embarrassing it would be if the senior surgeon lost his skills after a few sick days..."

"Greg, you were _dying!_"

He gently placed a comforting hand on Cybil's shoulder, his expression serious.

"Cybil, I was never going to die... how could I have left behind the people who mean so much to me?"

"...but--"

"Besides, I'm not going back to work _today_... I start again tomorrow."

Cybil sighed softly. There was no use arguing with him.

"...you wanted to ask me something before you left?"

A mischievous smile suddenly formed on Greg's face.

"Ah, yes... so, tonight for dinner- where would you like to go? Maggiano's? Wildfire? ...my house, perhaps?"

Cybil stammered, a hand flying to her mouth, as Greg continued to smile that calm, confident grin of his.

"A-are you asking me out...?!" she stuttered.

"Yes." Greg's eyes sparkled with life and a sense of childish joy.

"...b-but I have t-to work the graveyard shift t-tonight..."

"You _had _to work the graveyard shift... before I talked to Sidney," Greg corrected, sliding closer to Cybil, placing an arm around her slender shoulders. "In fact, why are you at work now? You're off for the day, he told me. C'mon, let's go."

The Iron Vixen let out an uncharacteristic squeak as Greg walked her out of the room and down the hall.

"Greg, you can't possibly expect me to decide--"

"You're a doctor; you're used to making snap decisions, aren't you?"

"But how do you even know that I--"

"Don't think that I've forgotten those looks you used to give me in med school..." Greg's voice was slightly teasing. "...or, for a matter of fact, how _jealous _you got when that one girl asked if I'd go out with her..."

Cybil's face turned a fierce shade of red.

"F-_Fine_. Le... let's go to your house."

Greg grinned.

"Excellent."

Greg and Cybil exited Caduceus together.

--------

(End oneshot.

Now was that not ADORABLE. Greg almost literally swept Cybil off her feet with his romancin' abilities. Plus one for the Kasal!

After I finish "Days of Damnation" I'm totally working on "Stories of Our Lives" and "Family Matters"... because I still need to overdose on happy stuff.

...why does my pizza taste like cyanide?

Please review!)


End file.
